


#98: "Vanish"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The Winter Soldier never truly disappears





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts

The Winter Soldier never truly disappears.

It’s a hard thing to come to terms with - not for Bucky, so much, since he has no real choice in the matter - but more for Steve, who keeps a large part of his heart in the past, who wants Bucky to be okay, when it’s a struggle sometimes for him just to _be_.

Some part of him _wants_ to be the old Bucky again, the one that Steve remembers, but it’s just never going to happen. He can’t go back any more than Steve can go back to being the skinny, asthmatic kid who decided he would pick all his battles.

But even if who he _was_ never disappears, who he _is_ won’t go anywhere either.


End file.
